1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention pertains to a small, lightweight personal alert safety system (Acronym is PASS) which has a self-contained battery powered electrical and electronic circuit, among other components, in a small casing for use by personnel working in dangerous environments, e.g., firefighters and rescue workers and the like.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications and Patents
My companion Design application Ser. No. 29/077,368, filed on Sep. 22, 1997, entitled HOLDING BRACKET, discloses a holder that grips the PASS securely and permits easy removal of the PASS alarm. Additionally, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,305 patented May 31, 1994, entitled PERSONAL ALARM DEVICE WITH VIBRATING ACCELEROMETER MOTION DETECTOR AND PLANAR PIEZOELECTRIC HI-LEVEL SOUND GENERATOR, discloses an alarm and lights which include a vibrating accelerator for motion detectors and a planar, low profile sealed, piezo hi-level sound generating transducer structurally and functionally coordinated with a resonating chamber casing structure to provide a hi-level audio alarm. These inventions are hereinafter incorporated by reference thereto.
The purpose of the PASS alarm is to sound a loud, highly discernible audio alarm if a distressful situation should occur, A PASS alarm can be activated either manually or automatically. When using a PASS alarm in the automatic mode of operation, the alarm will sense the absence of motion if the wearer should become immobilized for a predetermined (25 second) time period. The alarm will then sound a loud, easily recognized audio alarm that will not turn itself off unless it is manually reset. This sound serves as an audio beacon that aids others in finding the downed person (fireman). PASS alarms may also be manually activated to summon help. The devices are normally attached to a SCBA harness, a turnout coat or other protective clothing. A PASS alarm can be a lifesaving device when used properly by personnel involved in hazardous occupations such as fire fighting.